Make Something Unreal Contest/2008
This is an overview of the third edition of the Make Something Unreal Contest, which was about third-party content for Unreal Tournament 3. __TOC__ Categories * Best Mutator (Phase 1): "Mutators are one way to modify a game, and we are looking for changes to a UT3 game type for the Best Mutator category. Mutators are "mini mods": they adjust settings such as speed or gravity, add a weapon or a power-up, and so on. Players should be able to set and configure mutators like extra game options. These can be a lot of fun, so be sure to check out some of the awesome mutators that come with UT3 to experiment with what you can do ... then let your imagination run wild!" * Best New Game Type (Phase 1): "Game types are a much larger class of mod, and allow access to a much larger range of functionality. If your idea can't be implemented within a mutator, you should work on a game type. The Best New Game Type category focuses on gameplay, and not necessarily what new art is included. The new game type may use new levels and other content, or it may use existing UT3 levels and content." * Best Tool (Phase 1): "Got a cool tool or utility you've created for UT3? Here's where you can win some money for it! Tools can be external, like an UnrealScript development environment, an .ini manager or an application that helps server administrators or adds functionality within UT3." * Best New Weapon (Phase 1): "The language of UT3 is carnage, and its verbs are the guns! Show us new ways to dismember your enemies and dish out the pain by creating a new weapon." * Best New Character/Customization Pack (Phases 1, 2, 3): "Can you make an awesome original UT3 character model? Feel free to call on the game's existing skeletal meshes and animation, or go for extra consideration and create your own! More interested in accessories? No problem. Dazzle us with a collection of helmets, facemasks, shoulder pads and other character customization options." * Best CTF Level (Phases 1, 2, 3): "Make an awesome level for the Capture the Flag game type. In this category, you're welcome to use any of the existing content that comes with UT3, or you may create your own. The best levels will combine great gameplay with strong visuals and good performance." * Best Warfare Level (Phases 1, 2, 3): "Make a fantastic level for the Warfare game type. In this category, you're welcome to use any of the existing content that came with UT3, or you may create your own. The best levels will combine great gameplay with strong visuals and good performance." * Best vCTF Level (Phases 1, 2, 3): "Make an awesome level for the Vehicle Capture the Flag game type. In this category, you're welcome to use any of the existing content that comes with UT3, or you may create your own. The best levels will combine great gameplay with strong visuals and good performance." * Best Deathmatch Level (Phases 1, 2, 3): "Make a great level for the Deathmatch game type. In this category, you're welcome to use any of the existing content that comes with UT3, or you may create your own. The best levels will combine great gameplay with strong visuals and good performance." * Best Use of Physics (Phases 1, 2, 3, 4): "Here, we're looking for the most interesting ways you can utilize physics within UT3's gameplay." * Best New Vehicle (Phase 2): "Vehicles come in all shapes, sizes and styles. Build one and make it fun to use." * Best Game Mod (Phase 2): "Be inventive. The Unreal Engine can be used for all sorts of game genres. Let your creativity shine and design something cool!" * Best Machinima (Phases 2, 3, 4): "Machinima is animated filmmaking within a real-time 3D environment. Unreal Engine 3's Matinee system allows you to build these kinds of movies inside the Unreal Editor. Fire up UT3 and begin a new single-player game. Check out the cool non-interactive movie of the Reaper fighting off the Krall horde. Did you know you could do this? Are you a future Hollywood honcho? Show us how good you are! Learn more about Machinima at the Academy of Machinima Arts and Sciences web site at www.machinima.org. Time limit for submissions is five minutes." * Best Graphics in Map (Phases 2, 3, 4): "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, even when you're in a carnage-filled UT3 slugfest. Take us to breathtaking alien vistas, grungy urban hives, or anywhere in between. This category is rated on artistic quality, and not gameplay. Beauty uber alles!" * Best New Weapon Set (Phase 3): "Build your buffet of death-dealing hardware and they will come! These weapons should be balanced and play together well." * Best FPS Game Mod (Phases 3, 4): "This one needs no explanation. Make the best first-person shooter-style mod that you can." * Best Non-FPS Game Mod (Phases 3, 4): "Be inventive. Unreal Engine 3 can be used for all sorts of game types. Let your creativity shine and design something cool that you wouldn't ordinarily see in a traditional first-person shooter." * Best Level for Game Mod (Phases 3, 4): "Among the best game mods, some levels stand out as classics. This category rewards phenomenal gameplay levels for custom game mods." * Best Art for a Game Mod (Phase 4): "Whether it's the frozen frontlines of Eastern Front WWII or a magic infused fantasy kingdom, this award recognizes excellence in game visuals." * Best New Vehicle Set (Phase 4): "Some fly, some hover and some just barrel through you leaving a broken and bloody carcass in their dust. Blow us away with your high-octane squadron of death-dealing rides and you could walk away with this prize." * Educational Category (Phase 4): "Schools represented by the most worthy students or faculty in the contest will receive cash prizes. Entrants who are students or faculty members will be asked to provide the name of their educational institution and the contact information for the school. For consideration in this category, the mods do not have to be school projects, but the students or faculty must be presently enrolled with or employed by the institution." Phase 1 Winners Phase 2 Winners Phase 3 Winners For Phase 3, Lenovo became the exclusive hardware sponsor, and their prizes included the then-new ThinkStation S20 and D20 and high-end ThinkPad W700, as well as L215p widescreen HD LCD monitors. Phase 4 Winners Final Winners External links and references